puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Acme Startrekversity
Acme Startrekversity is a high school located in Zagreb.It is close to Trnje.It is where some of our famous characters learn students on comedy,stuff about Pocketville,how to become a Starfleet officer,which in the end,most students become.This high school is one of the Starfleet Academies as well as a school of higher learning and lower comedy. Graduates of Acme Startrekversity receive a Diploma of Starfleet, giving them the opportunity to become full Starfleet officers. Some graduates receive a Diploma of Manners, giving them the opportunity to behave well in life and visit Pocketville anytime. Some graduates receive a Diploma of Lunacy, giving them the opportunity to become full-time cartoon characters or full-time comedizers. Faculty and staff of Acme Startrekversity The faculty and staff consist mostly of Pocketville,Starfleet and comedy experts.Their positions are as follows.Their classes are in Bold. *Prof.Kristijan Matijević - Principal/'Starfleet duties,ranks and opportunities'/Starfleet ships and classes/'Federation'/'Federation history' *Prof.Panda - Vice principal/'Starfleet technology,weapons and defenses'/P.E. coach/Football coach *Prof.Shirley The Loon - Astrology/'Yoga'/'Telekinesis'/'Levitating'/'Reincarnation'/'Fortune telling'/'Past lives' *Prof.England Dan McLoon - Hip-Hop/'Dancing' *Prof.Kate -''' Computer application'/'''Maths'/'Croatian'/'English'/'Italian' *Prof.Magic - Safety/'Rescue lessons 101' *Prof.Ava - Pocketville/'Friendship Heart' *Prof.Vito Reščić - Self-centerism/How to be cuter and better than Kristijan(not importent)/'Villains' *Prof.William - Royal Guards/'How to become an Honorary Royal Guard' *Prof.Mela - Science/Basketball coach/Baseball training coach *Prof.Balloon - Hall monitor/'History' *Prof.Danny - Fun-ology/'How to wait' *Prof.Bella - Manners *Prof.William Senior - Advanced Manners *Prof.Buster Bunny - How to be cool/American football coach/Baseball coach *Prof.Babs Bunny - Comedy/'Basic Wild Takes'/'Advanced Wild Takes' *Prof.Plucky Duck - Spotlight Stealing/'Self-wanted and self-centered fame' *Hamton J.Pig - Cafeteria Worker/Janitor *Prof. Fifi La Fume - Romance *Prof.H - Announcer *Dr.Leonarda Matijević - Nurse/Doctor Statues There are statues of famous characters and one starship scattered all around the Startrekversity campus.Their locations are: *'Kristijan Matijević' - At entrance just beyond gates,facing right *'Panda' - At entrance just beyond gates,facing left *'Shirley The Loon' - Auditorium - Stage right - holding up the 24th century Starfleet emblem used for combadges. *'Kate' - Auditorium - Stage right - holding up the 24th century Starfleet emblem *'Magic' - Near the Startrekversity staff meeting room *'Princess Ava' - Near Fifi La Fume's class *'England Dan McLoon' - Inside the front door of the school on the beginning of the hall,facing right *'William Senior' - Inside the front door of the school on the beginning of the hall,facing left *'Buster Bunny' - Near the principal's office,facing right *'Babs Bunny' - Near the principal's office,facing left *'Plucky Duck' - Near Kristijan Matijević's class *'Bella '- Near the school's cafeteria,having the 24th century Starfleet emblem in her mouth *'USS ''Voyager' - Outside the class of Kristijan Matijević,sometimes moved into his class for studies and learning about the ship Various information The school has a blue flag which has the 24th century Starfleet emblem in the middle as a coat of arms(which can be also seen on the top of the school).It also has Kristijan Matijević on the left of the emblem and Panda on the right of the emblem.Over the emblem is the year of establishment of the school while it's name is below the emblem. Acme Startrekversity's rival is Marin Držić University.It works together with Grigor Vitez University agianst it.Acme Startrekversity and Marin Držić compete in various sporting events,and Acme always manages to beat Držić by 2 points. Acme Startrekversity's teams are called the ''Trekkies and the colors are medium royal blue,white in football and american football,while in baseball and basketball their colors are silver and yellow. School song The ol' Acme Trek never gives up, We fight until the end, And succeed in everything, We are one of the best. We go higher into the sky, And be brave and bold, And we behave, like true students we are. We Trekkies concentrate on our work, And our tests, We never stop, And never give like we are. We are the Trekkies, And we explore space and time, So remember, We are the ones, Who can make a difference. So goodbye from us all. Trivia *Many students who attend the Startrekversity are great at sports,but there are some who are weak and are not good at sports. 640px-Acme_Startrekversity_Meeting_Room.JPG|The meeting room of Acme Startrekversity Startrekversity_cafeteria.jpg|The cafeteria of Acme Startrekversity principal'squarters00000000001.JPG|The office of principal Kristijan Matijević Startrekversity_holodeck.jpg|The holodeck of Acme Startrekversity,capable of running simulations for training to become an officer Category:Article list Category:Universities